


He's All That

by ziallcupcake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallcupcake/pseuds/ziallcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, the school bad boy had made a bet with Louis Tomlinson, his slutty on and off again bf, that he can't get Liam Payne, the school beloved nerd virginity. Zayn accepts the bet, but falls in love with Liam during the process. What will happen when Liam found out about Zayn's plan all along?</p>
<p>"How could you?! I gave you everything!!"</p>
<p>Like they say, love, like fire, once it's kindled, will blow into a flame</p>
<p>© All Rights Reserved</p>
<p>@animalik_ 2016</p>
<p>•Thanks to Tumblr for this prompt•</p>
<p>COMING SOON!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

One.

A/n: I am so so so excited to start this story and the picture above is the story plot, but the ending will not be like this. This will also have Narry in it. If you have a wattpad I also have it there and my wattpad name is @zaynslut_

•••

3rd Pov

It was a boring Monday at Thomas Edison High, Louis and Zayn, one of the school’s power couple walked in together. Louis had his arm wrapped about Zayn's waist while Zayn's arm was around Lou's.

A/n: They were like this:

The both were walking in sync with each other, most girl’s eyes Zayn when he's by himself, but never when Louis is around, but this one girl with lilac hair dared to eye Zayn

The both were walking in sync with each other, most girl’s eyes Zayn when he's by himself, but never when Louis is around, but this one girl with lilac hair dared to eye Zayn.

Louis saw, but he didn't do anything over dramatic, he just grabbed Zayn's unsuspecting face and kissed him passionately and did an over exaggerated moan. He pulled away but not before he bit Zayn's lip harshly, he looked back at the girl and smirked when he noticed that she looked away and her cheeks were pink.

"Damn babe, that was hot." Zayn whispered into Louis' ear and started to kissed down his neck and his hands went down the grip Louis ass.

Before you knew it, they were kissing on the lockers, the late bell rang and they continued to kiss, until someone cleared their throat, and said, "Excuse me?" They both pulled away to see Liam Payne, the school beloved need staring at them with his books clutch to his chest, and his face slightly pink.

"What do you want nerd?" Louis spit at Liam, he was mad because some nerd had the nerves to interrupt him and his boyfriends make out session.

"Um, your-you're i-in-," Liam stuttered, normally he doesn't stutter, it's just that he's really really scared of Louis Tomlinson.

"Your-you're," Louis mocked, "Why don't you go somewhere else you fucking freak." Louis spat. "Chill Lou, why do you have to be so mean to him? He's done nothing to you." Zayn intervened, he felt sorry for the way his slutty boyfriend is treating Liam.

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be on my side, not the nerds side, you're probably fucking him too." Louis scowled and poked Zayn's chest, he didn't even let Zayn speak before he walked away, but not before bumping into Liam knocking his books out of his hands during the process.

Zayn sighed and bent down to help Liam pick up his books. "Sorry about that, he's mad I wouldn't let him give me a blow job." He said, Liam blushed, "Well you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"I know, but I feel like I should ya know? You're a cute lad that's minding his business and Louis shouldn't have done that." Liam blushed harder, Zayn just called him cute.

"Um, well I'm going to go to class." Liam squeaked and scurried off to class. "Wow, I need to get high." Zayn muttered and walked away.

•••

First chapter

Hope you like, but it's going to be longer, just wanted you to know how the characters will be like.

Thoughts on Louis? Why do you think Liam is a stuttering mess around Zayn?

Don't forget to comment and vote!!


	2. Chapter 2

I also have this book on wattpad, my name is @zaynsluts_

3rd Pov

Liam scurried off to class because he was already late, he burst into his science class just to see all eyes on him. Liam's face turned a dark shade of red, "Oops....", he mumbled. His teacher sighed and rolled his eyes, "Liam, here's your detention slip."

Liam's mouth gaped open, "But sir this is my first tardy." He protested, "I don't care, now go sit down before you get a weeks worth of detention." Dr. Stephenson sighed, Liam walked towards his teacher and snatched the slip from him. He still felt eyes burning through the back of his head as he sat down.

20 minutes later, the schools power couple, Niall and Harry came in, Harry had love bites scattered across his collar bone. "Styles and Horan, please come get your detention slip." Dr. Stephenson said in a monotone voice.

Harry was blushing beet red whereas Niall smirked while they both went to get their slips. 

While walking to their desks, Niall smacked Harry's ass. "Babe stop it.." Harry whined while Niall continued to smirk as he watch Harry's ass jiggle.

Liam was in the middle of copying today's lesson when a note fell on his desk and turned around to see who threw it, he seen Harry waving at him signaling him to read it.

Liam opened it hesitantly, it read:

You're invited to my party, make sure you dress nicely and not the nerdy outfits you would usually wear to school. xx Harry.

Liam frowned he finished reading the note, he looked back at Harry to see him chewing his gum and twirling a piece of his hair smirking at Liam.

Liam rolled his, got up and threw the note away while looking at Harry in the eyes.

•

It was now lunch time and Liam was seated with Luke and Ashton. He kept picking at his lunch which was mystery meat, "Liam he's staring at you again." Ashton said. Liam turned to see Zayn looking at him not even turning away when he sees Liam looking right back at him. They both starts to hold a little staring contest, it lasted for about a minute or so before Louis noticed and turned Zayn away quickly to kiss him.

Liam quickly turned away slightly blushing and angered at Louis for breaking up their little staring contest. "Dude, we should totally go to Harry's house tonight for the party." Luke said. "Um I think I'll pass." Liam frowned.

"Come on Liam lets go, don't be such a Debbie downer, it's time for you to lose your fucking virginity." Ashton snorted. "Yeah come on, once you have sex you're always going to want to be fucked." Luke smacked Liam on his back.

"No, I'm saving my virginity for a certain someone." Liam bit his lip, he's saving for someone special and he wants to be sober when it happens and not drunk off his arse. "Like who? Zayn fucking Malik? He's not going to waste his time on you." Ashton rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I'm not hungry, I'll be in the library." Liam stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, he went into the bathroom and washed his face. Who am I kidding, I could never get with Zayn, he's perfectly happy with Louis freaking Tomlinson.

Liam was about to turn away when he hit a strong chest, he was looking into Louis' blue eyes.

"So you keep making goo goo eyes at my man yeah?" Liam gulped in fear, "First things first, I'm going to need you to back the fuck off, Zayn is mines, but lately he's been so distant and always looking at your ugly ass. This is last time I will be saying this Payne. Back. The. Fuck. Off." His finger hit Liam's chest is after each word.

Liam gulped and nodded his head, "I'm sorry, it won't never happen again." Louis scoffed looking at Liam like he's gum on the bottom of his shoe, "Better not be, now dismiss from my face twink." Liam quickly scurried out of the bathroom.

Louis walked out of the bathroom with his head held high, finally able to get Liam to leave his man alone.

He walked out of the bathroom and spotted Zayn waiting outside the bathroom for him. "Hey babe, let's go to class." Zayn said while looking at Liam down the hall talking to his other friends, Calum and Michael, they both caught eyes for the umpteenth time and Zayn smiled waving at him while Liam finally looked away from Zayn to see Louis glaring at him.

Liam ducked his head and turned away walking with his friend, Zayn turned back around to face Louis, "That was weird," He murmured. Louis rolled his eyes, "Let's ditch class, I need to find a new outfit for Harry's party tonight." Louis walked away with Zayn following him like a lost puppy.

"Come on Liam, let's go to the party pleaseee." Calum begged, but Liam still shook his head no. "The answer is no and that's final." Liam said and rolled his eyes at the boys persistence. "Pleasee Liam come with us, I'll buy you some pizza." That made Liam stop in his tracks and turned towards the boys, "Okay I want, a large Hawaiian pizza with a brownie and marble cake, also with breadsticks and a large liter of coke." He demanded.

"Fine whatever makes you come with us." Liam cheered and smiled, he was thinking about what would happen at this party he's going to.

But boy he sure doesn't know, what's he's headed for.

••••

Who hates Louis? 

What do you think about Harry bottoming in Narry?

What will happen at the party?

Stay tune for chapter 3 of He's All That.


End file.
